


Come To Bed

by jasmine_tea



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, No Spoilers, POV First Person, PWP, cute sex, i just wanted to write a cute sex ok dont @ me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 18:58:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8172406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jasmine_tea/pseuds/jasmine_tea
Summary: Listen the plot is dubious at best and we're both just here for the porn anyways. It's fine, it's fine. Here's some porn.





	

**Author's Note:**

> They say to be the change you want to see in the world, so I wrote some 707/reader porn because I was sad that there wasn't enough. Somehow I managed to go my whole life without writing smut even once. So I changed that too. Hope you enjoy~

_Yoosung: I’m getting tired so I’m going to go to bed_

_You: OK~ Don’t rage too late~_

_Yoosung: You go to sleep soon too, ok? It’s not good to stay up too late!!_

_707: ya you should listen to him. it’s not good lolol_

_[Yoosung left the chat]_

_You: ...._

 

You give Seven a playful stinkeye from across the room as he looks up from his laptop and gives a cheeky laugh. _You_ were already laying in bed at least. This guy...

Seven makes a heart gesture at you with his hands and looks back down and continues typing what you can only assume is some new project he has.

“Seveeeeen”

“Yeah?”

“Aren’t you going to bed too?”

“Hmmmm....not yet....I gotta fix this thing and....” he trailed off. He got like this sometimes when he was working. But it was 1:00am. This was going to have to go the hard way.

“OK then I’m not sleeping either.”

“What? You didn't sleep much last night...”

Ah yes. This stand off again. You both knew exactly what you were doing and you both knew you would win. Your stubbornness was unmatched. You sat up and crossed your arms, both of you grinning at eachother as the sleeve of your nightshirt slides down your shoulder a bit and you pretend not to notice. His cheeks go a little red and he struggles to maintain eye contact for a split second.

“Um...your sleeve--” he says gesturing at his own shoulder

“Mmmmm...can you come over and help me fix it?” you tease.

You can almost see the lightbulb go off in his head as he realizes what you are _really_ trying to do. He grins devilishly and closes his laptop shut, making his way towards you.

He bends down and carefully carefully examines the sleeve rubbing his hand on his chin as if he was thinking deeply.

“I don’t know if we can save it, nurse. We might have to amputate.”

“Wait why am I both the nurse and the patient in this scenario?”

“There’s no time!!! We are very short staffed right now! This procedure will save your life!” His big toothy grin does not match the words he is saying.

“Oh no.....I leave myself in your humble care, God Seven~” you giggle as he slides your shirt up from the bottom...and pulls it just over your head so your face is completely covered. “Wait what”

“Sorry~ Im a hacker not a surgeon! I’ll make it up to you as best as I can though~”

You find yourself trying to wiggle your way out of the tangled mess of a t shirt that you admittedly stole from him all while your belly is being attacked with kisses and little raspberries. He is relentless and you know he thinks this is hilarious. And it _kind of is_. You’re not used to being on the receiving end of his pranks. You flail your arms and legs trying to get the onslaught to cease so you can maybe stop laughing long enough to free yourself. You swear it tickles more because you can’t see him.

“Luciel this isn’t fair!! You gotta help me!!” you laugh.

“OK~” he says as he pulls it the rest of the way off. Your head pops out of the head hole and you are greeted with a peck on the lips. And another. And then one that lingers for a bit. He lifts his head up and smiles at you with those soft, loving eyes he seems to reserve only for you. You are pretty sure your heart skips a beat. _How does he have any right to be so darn cute?_

You pull him in closer with your arms and land one more kiss, this time, a little more intense. You can feel your cheeks flush as the heat travels to the rest of your body including a certain spot that is already aching to be touched. You so generously help him out of his own shirt and he leans into you, pushing you further up onto the bed until he is straddling your hips and you feel him grinding his erection onto your groin through both of your clothes. He kneads your breasts with his palm and plants kisses in between the two mounds. He then rolls your nipples between his fingers like a fidget toy while kissing your neck. Without thinking, a moan escapes your lips.

“Cute~” he coos into your ear, making the hair on the back of your neck stand up and sending a chill of excitement down your spine. He pulls back a bit to remove the stretchy night shorts you were wearing, taking your panties with them. He leaves little bird kisses all the way up your inner thighs before arriving at your labia. You gasp as he gives them a quick experimental lick. You look down desperately only to see him grinning at you. “You’re so cute~ I love you!” he says before he begins to gently suck on your clit, rolling it around with his tongue. 

You grasp at the bed sheets as if you might float away as his tongue circles around the nub. You gasp and moan as he squeezes your thighs and trails his fingertips all the way up to your pussy, feeling around to get his fingers wet before pushing them inside and curling them up and down. Your head feels like it’s filled with helium. You reach your hands down to grasp a handful of of his red hair and pull his face in closer. Literally anything to feel closer to him right now. He hums with delight and you can feel the vibrations all the way into your very core. His fingers curl up again right into your g spot and you push your hips up out of reflex because _oh god it feels so good right now and your head is spinning._ Seeing your reaction he curls them up into that same spot again and again and again never taking his tongue off your clit. You buck your hips wildly as you get closer and closer.

“Seven....I’m gonna--”

He responds by doubling his efforts and giving another hum of delight, this time with a little bit of a laugh and you swear there are stars behind your eyes as your body starts to convulse with pleasure as you hit your climax.

Seven collapses next to you on the bed, wiping his mouth with a sheepish smile then planting several delicate kisses all over your face.

“You’re beautiful even now...” he whispers while you catch your breath. It was so quiet you almost missed it.

Deciding you weren’t done yet, despite your legs feeling like warmjelly, you push Seven onto his back, tugging at his pants. You were so eager you were almost having a hard time getting them off, so he helps you shuck them off for him. You take a second to notice that...wow he’s actually pretty toned for a guy that mostly sits in one place all day. You guess he was serious when he said that he worked out.

 

You straddle his hips and position yourself so your pussy is grinding right along the length of his cock. His face contorts into a pleasured grimace and you can hear him try not to make any noise. He was hard as a rock. You could tell he’d been waiting for this. He was so patient.

“It’s ok to moan you know~” you tease.

“Yeah but mine aren’t as cute as yours.”

“Then I’ll just have to try harder~”

You push yourself forward so the head of his cock is right at your entrance, then push back again, letting it slide inside. God it felt amazing.

“Fuck...you feel so good....” he moans, and you take that as encouragement and start to ride his cock, slowly at first. Excruciatingly slow. His breath hitches to an almost hiss with small moans interspersed with his elevated breathing. It feels too good just to tease him like this but _oh god you need him so bad._ And he needs you too.

“Please...” he begs, as he pulls you into a kiss, his tongue sliding against your lips before you open your mouth. This was apparently just enough of a distraction for him to start to pump his hips more. You can feel him going more deeply inside of you. He moves fast and hard, angling his hips so he keeps hitting that spot over and over again. He flips over and pins you to the bed by your shoulder, immediately picking up his pace again, slamming into your pussy. He leans over your breast and takes your nipple into his mouth, rolling it around with his tongue.

Your fingers dig into his hair as you beg him not to stop because you are getting so so close again and oh my god he keeps hitting that spot and it’s _intoxicating_. He bites you softly on the skin of your neck and collarbone and ears. And his moans...are the cutest thing that you think you have ever heard. You can feel his cock throbbing each time he thrusts as you wrap your legs around him, to pull him in further.

“Babe...I’m gonna cum...” you hear him whimper through panting breath. “Will you cum with me?” he says again with those soft eyes that just pierce your very being. You nod while biting your lower lip not a moment too soon for the wave to wash over you as you feel your orgasm rush through your body. You feel hot cum shoot inside you as Luciel lets out one final moan, kissing you harder than he has ever kissed you before.

You both collapse into a tangled mess and he holds you close to his chest. You can still feel his heart beating fast while he kisses the back of your head with closed eyes.

“Good night~” you whisper.

“Good night~” he replies. You can hear him smiling in his voice.


End file.
